fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob the Time Lord
Jacob is a major Fusion Entertainment villain who is a ruthless time lord, debuting in Fantendo - Wounds of Time. Personality Jacob is merciless, soulless, heartless and emotionless. He does bad at free will and uses his powers to cause havoc when time stands still. He enjoys gore, negativity and stirring emotions in others (particularly guilt and envy). He also likes to imitate magic tricks sometimes, and is prone to prank and trick. He tries to act like a superhero himself, and is a master of disguise and imitation. Appearance Jacob wears a black cloak over a grey buttoned jacket. He carries his small clock and waves it in a pendulum motion. He has black eyes and pail skin and spiky black hair. Appearances Fantendo - Wounds of Time Jacob kills many of the crew, and it's up to Ella to decide for her to survive or for all 6 of them to survive and she dies. She sacrifices herself, but the four defeat Jacob and Ella is revived. Jacob vanishes into a thick grey powder and is future is unknown. Kaisser (Game) Jacob informs the authorities of the dangers of many superheroes and organizes The Extermination Tournament, to leave them in different areas of time. He is defeated again by Kaisser Cassia in the final after defeating 10 others throughout the ages. Fallen Crest Jacob is the leader of the New Empire who take over VineVille and it's suburbs. He gathers a force full of a pirate, robot, former henchman of the Queen and a menacing dog to name a few. Stelios Scramble Jacob is the main villain of the game, he merges worlds together and even brainwashed characters to fight with Time Portal or ''Jacob's Portals ''after creating a large wormhole. Relationships Ella Metals Jacob treats Ella as he treats most other people, no sympathy and quickly harsh. He tries to set a curse on Ella before he is defeated. Kaisser Cassia Kaisser and Jacob are on "each others level" and are prone to constant personality clashes. Jacob wants to see him endure pain for a enternity. Stella Cassia Jacob expresses deep hatred when Jacob finds out that she is immortal, as Jacob is a bit of a perfectionist he makes his feelings even worse as he wanted all heroes banished. Caleb Barron Jacob is highly jealous of Caleb's heroism although he is shy to admit it as a personality flaw. So he tries his best to steal his thunder and tamper with his emotions when he can stop time. Trivia *He is considered to be the most evil Fusion Entertainment villain. *He wasn't created by , but his appearances and depth was. *When Fallen Crest was still a fighting game early in development, he was concepted as DLC along with Kaisser Cassia to wrap up their stories following on from Kaisser (Game). Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Stelios7 Category:Stelios7's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Major Villains